Entre Lineas
by Alice P. Nash
Summary: Sakuraba Haruto recibía un promedio de 60 cartas de amor al día. ¿Encontrara nuestro Saku el amor entre tantos sobres?" TakamixSakuraba


Sakuraba

Sakuraba Haruto recibía un promedio de 60 cartas de amor al día. Era el número de cartas que al abrir la taquilla caían amontonadas a sus píes. Semejante escena dejaría a cualquiera mirando a su alrededor en busca de una cámara oculta, pero no a Sakuraba Haruto, para quien esto era rutina diaria.

Sakuraba suspiró cansado cuando todas las cartas inundaron el suelo por primera vez aquel día.

Hubo una época en la que por el trabajo que esto le traía dejó de usar la taquilla.

El director le imploró que volviera a usarla.

Solo multipliquen: 60 cartas al día. 15 días. 900 cartas.

Supongo que entienden el problema de dejar la taquilla sin atención.

-Vaya Sakuraba, parece que hoy las chicas estaban inspiradas. – Takami sonreía cruzado de brazos. Sakuraba cargaba una bolsa inusualmente llena, o mejor dicho, más llena de lo normal, de cartas.

-¡Takami-san…! No bromees con esto…- Sakuraba hizo un puchero - Tengo que hacer deberes y estas son demasiadas cartas para leer… - Takami tragó saliva y la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara.

Takami estaba pálido.

Sakuraba torció el gesto extrañado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Takami-san?

-Si si… - el moreno clavó la mirada en la bolsa. - ¿Piensas leerlas todas? – ascendió la vista hasta los ojos acaramelados del rubio.

-Si, claro. – A Sakuraba nunca se le habría ocurrido tirarlas sin leerlas. – Bueno… si yo le mandara una carta de amor a alguien me gustaría que la leyera y yo… pues, la verdad es que no sé muy bien porqué lo hago. – Sakuraba se rió de si mismo mientras Takami seguía serio. – Supongo que intento respetarlas, ponen empeño y se esfuerzan mucho, creo que sería irrespetuoso ignorarlas. – Takami volvió a sonreír.

-Solo tú harías algo así. – Takami descruzó los brazos y sonrío encogiéndose de hombros. – Yo las habría tirado todas. – Sakuraba también sonrió.

-No te creo. Eres demasiado respetuoso con el esfuerzo de los demás. No lo harías. – Sakuraba se giró bolsa en mano, dejando a un Takami sonriente, con los ojos cerrados, pensando. – Nos vemos mañana, Takami-san. – Sakuraba levantó la mano libre a modo de despedida sin girarse, no lo necesitó para imaginar la expresión del moreno.

-Hasta mañana. – susurró Takami, tragó saliva una vez mas. El rubio lo había sorprendido, pero la culpa era suya. Su suposición no fue acertada. Fue algo arriesgado pero… sintió que tenía que hacerlo – Bah, que pase lo que tenga que pasar. – Takami se giró para entrar en clase a por su mochila.

Sakuraba ya estaba en casa, dejó caer la bolsa encima de la cama, desparramándose todo el contenido en el proceso y por toda la colcha. Sakuraba se sentó en el filo de la cama apartando unas cuantas cartas, aquel día había más de lo normal, muchas más, era el contenido de dos o tres días acumulados. El rubio no se lamentó de toda la lectura que tenía por delante. Estaba acostumbrado.

Había cartas de todos los estilos: Song-cards, como Sakuraba las había bautizado, eran cartas con trozos de canciones y alguna dedicatoria bonita. Cartas en prosa, las más largas y a veces las mas conmovedoras, Cartas en verso, le encantaban en lo personal, todas ellas medidas en cuartetos, sonetos, y con contenidos conceptuales impresionantes. Cartas dibujadas. Había cartas con burdos dibujitos y otras con bocetos y retratos impresionantes de él mismo con la chica en cuestión. Sakuraba sabía reconocer todos los estilos de dibujo gracias a aquellas cartas. Grafito, grabados, lienzos, temperas, acuarelas…

Gran parte de sus admiradoras eran verdaderas poetas, escritoras y dibujantes.

Después estaban las inútiles. Chicas que no se habían esforzado nada y que simplemente le decían en pocas líneas lo guapo que les parecía. Aquellas las leía por encima.

Normalmente las cartas estaban adornadas con corazoncitos, grabados barrocos, conejitos, apuntes, bocetos y etc. Nunca recibía una carta de sobre blanco, repito, nunca.

Por eso Sakuraba alzo ambas cejas cuando llegó a sus manos un sobre impoluto. Abrió la carta con cuidado, -tenía miedo de romper el sobre, podía parecer tonto pero la simple presentación de la carta le había impuesto respeto- y si aún podía alzar mas las cejas, lo hizo. Nunca recibía cartas a mano, normalmente estaban impresas ya que probablemente las dueñas querían hacerse entender. El rubio prestó especial atención a la carta, era inusual. Extraña.

No había anotaciones a los márgenes, solo un texto limpio y ordenado, con sus respectivas sangrías a principio de párrafo y sus letras capitales. Más bien tenía aspecto de redacción. Era la presentación 10 para un trabajo de ciencias sociales o literatura. Los trazos se le hacían familiares pero no prestó mucha atención, -había mucha gente que coincidía en tipo de letra-, conforme el contenido de la carta avanzaba Sakuraba iba entreabriendo los labios poco a poco hasta que al terminar, el rubio miraba la carta sin verla, como intentando traspasarla con la mirada y ver quién se escondía detrás. Todo ello con la boca completamente abierta.

He aquí lo que leyó:

_Para Sakuraba: _

_Es un sentimiento antiguo, no me sorprendiste ayer con una sonrisa y definitivamente no me endulzó tu voz tan solo hará un mes. En realidad es una idiotez. No es mas que amor. Solo escribir la palabra "amor" me da arcadas; una simple palabra de 4 letras nunca expresará el torrente de sensaciones que tu mirada puede hacerme sentir en un instante, y que tú te vayas y que la sensación prevalezca, como una maldición. Definitivamente es injusto. _

_Firmaría mi muerte por tenerte aquí delante, solo para mí. Acariciarte y saber que no te asustaras, que no abrirás los ojos sorprendido o que no me mirarás espantado. Acariciarte con calma y que me devuelvas la mirada. _

_Odio esas cartas de novela amorosa, esas en las que el autor no hace mas que describir la cantidad de virtudes que posee su amado, lo inferior y desalmado que se siente a su lado. _

_Te contaré un secreto: Todo eso es mentira. _

_No te creo superior a mi, no te creo un Adonis, incluso te confesaré que al principio me dabas lástima, todo el mundo te adoraba mientras que tú te hundías en un pozo de miseria cuyo excavador eras únicamente tú. Todos te adoraban sin razón y eso te hacía desdichado, inmerecedor de una fama que te perseguía. Y mientras que otro se lo habría creído tus ojos al observar a Seijuurou Shin batir otro record te colmaba de pena y autocompasión. _

_Reconozco mi debilidad, la lástima mutó en algo confuso, en algo enfermizo. _

_No eres perfecto, no eres un dios, has emergido de tu anterior oscuridad arrastrándote por el barro y magullándote con las rocas del camino cada vez que caías. Te has superado a ti mismo, tal vez en el instante en el que tú emergiste, tu verdadero tú, me di cuenta de que mis nuevos y fantásticos delirios tenían nombre y apellido. _

_Y me di cuenta de cuanto desearía acariciar tu magullada cara, abrazar todo lo que constituye tu ser, con toda la inmensa lista de defectos que posees, que me mires a través de tus pestañas con la determinación que te ha alzado de la oscuridad y besarte. _

_Besarte mucho. Mi imperfecto, humano, extraordinario y lindo Sakuraba. _

_Siempre tuyo _

_Mitaka._

Sakuraba releyó la carta unas cuantas miles de veces. No conocía a ningún Mitaka. ¿Cómo sabía esa persona tanto de él? Y por encima de todo… ¿¡Cómo es que era un chico!? El rubio aún sostenía la carta entre sus manos, confuso. Entre dolido y extrañado. Casi fascinado. Era una carta seria, dura, algo "acusadora", como si el autor sintiera rabia de sus propios sentimientos y quisiera echarle la culpa a él. Era como si estuviera diciéndole "estoy sufriendo por tu culpa así que ven ahora mismo y arregla lo que has armado" y finalmente Sakuraba se conmovía, porque al final de la carta el tal Mitaka no podía seguir con sus acusaciones, porque el corazón le estaba susurrando al oído "déjame escribir ya, es mi turno" inquieto y revoltoso como un niño, y él, embargado por sus propios sentimientos le cedía la pluma al corazón. Cansado. Y se iba a dormir con un "termina tú la carta".

Sakuraba estaba extasiado con la cantidad de sensaciones que la carta le transmitía, a pesar de no conocer a Mitaka el sentimiento era palpable, cercano.

El rubio no terminó de leer las demás cartas, se quedó dormido con la carta de Mitaka sobre el pecho. Después de haberla leído centenares de veces, intentando imaginar la cara y expresión de su admirador. ¿Sería alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Rubio? ¿Moreno?

El sueño llegó alejando las preguntas como si fueran moscas.

A la mañana siguiente Sakuraba solo podía pensar en la carta, la carta inundaba todos sus pensamientos, había leído tantas veces la carta que se sentía perfectamente capaz de recitarla de memoria en voz alta frente a un auditorio sin saltarse una sola coma. Aquél día decidió esconderse de sus fans, se sentía sin fuerzas para combatirlas. Por eso, a pesar de no tener entrenamiento, se dejó llevar hasta el vestuario.

Sakuraba se dejó caer en el banquillo, cerca de las duchas del vestuario, con la carta en el bolsillo, ya arrugada de tanto leerla y toquetearla. Suspiró.

-Hola. – Levantó la vista y se encontró con su mejor amigo.

-Buenos días Takami-san. Perdona que esté aquí… No me siento con ánimos de estar corriendo por todo el instituto con chicas detrás. – Takami sonrió.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Por cierto, ¿qué te ocurre? Te veo decaído. – el moreno se colocó las gafas con ese movimiento de mano tan característico en él y Sakuraba estuvo seguro de que a Takami podía contárselo. Él era de fiar. Sakuraba se incorporó y habló en tono confidencial a la par que sacaba la carta del bolsillo.

-Esto que te voy a contar es un secreto así que sé discreto, Takami-san. – El rubio echó un último vistazo a la puerta del vestuario para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Se colocó frente a Takami y empezó a relatar la extraña sensación que la carta le producía en el estómago. – Verás… tú sabes que yo recibo muchas cartas a diario pero… ayer recibí una carta especial.- Sakuraba se relamió los labios inconscientemente mientras le tenía la carta al moreno para que la leyera. – Es una carta extraña, nunca me habían mandado nada parecido… Además es de un chico… un tal Mitaka. ¿Conoces a alguien que se llame así?

Takami terminó de leer la carta en silencio mientras la pregunta de Sakuraba se quedaba flotando en el aire. Al terminarla, con expresión indiferente se la tendió al rubio.

-Es una carta curiosa. – Takami hizo una pausa. - ¿te da asco que sea un chico? – El moreno lo miró gravemente mientras Sakuraba se ruborizaba.

-Bueno… la verdad es que no… yo… - tragó saliva- he salido con chicas y con chicos. – tosió y dijo la última frase apresuradamente, avergonzado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? – el moreno le hablaba con su tono habitual, el del sentido común y la lógica.

-Me gustaría conocer a quién escribió esto… - Sakuraba se mordió el labio mientras miraba la carta en sus manos. - … debe conocerme muy bien… - Sakuraba entrecerró la mirada, sentía que su corazón se adelantaba al ritmo normal. Se sonrojó sin querer. Le gustaba la sensación de haber sido observado durante tanto tiempo por alguien así. ¿Era morbo? Pudiera ser.

-Anda, te has sonrojado. – Takami sonrió subiéndose las gafas de nuevo, con tono casual. - ¿te gusta Mitaka?

Sakuraba se quedó en blanco con la pregunta, ¿le gustaba Mitaka? Bueno, la verdad es que no lo conocía, no podía gustarle... ¿o si?...

-No he hablado nunca con él… yo no sé… - Sakuraba se aclaró la voz al notarse tan inseguro. – Me gustaría conocerle. Eso es todo. – Concluyó - ¿me ayudarás a buscarlo?

Takami lo miró por encima de sus gafas, suspiró.

-Supongo que ya no tiene caso. – susurró, sacó un lápiz del bolsillo pequeño de su mochila y le pidió la carta a Sakuraba con la mano extendida, Sakuraba se la dio sin entender nada. Takami comenzó a hacer anotaciones aquí y allá y le tendió la carta de vuelta al rubio.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Mitaka Mi- Taka Taka- Mi Takami.

Los kanjis japoneses de su nombre tomaban forma bajo una nueva identidad.

Era bastante obvio la verdad. Se sintió algo tonto por no haberlo visto antes. El moreno lo miraba calmado, esperando una señal, una respuesta, un asentimiento de cabeza, cualquier cosa. Y los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, haciéndolo hablar.

-Verás, es una especie de desahogo… no esperaba que lo leyeras, en serio… es solo que … yo pensé que tirabas las cartas y no que… - el rubio lo escuchó trabarse en las palabras, por primera vez.

Ichiro Takami enamorado de él. Le pareció una idea extraña pero agradable. No le importó el tono ofensivo de la carta cuando le decía que le tenía lástima, más bien todo lo contrario, que Takami asumiera el riesgo de una pataleta por su parte pero que a pesar de todo, fuera totalmente sincero y objetivo le pareció admirable, una cualidad única entre toda la hipocresía y falsedad de su mundo.

- Mira… Sakuraba si quieres que lo olvidemos…

Fue un impulso, podía jurarlo con la mano sobre el pecho.

Sakuraba se mordió el labio inquieto y tomando de la nuca a Takami lo calló hundiendo sus labios bajo su tacto. Acarició la suave coronilla de pelo negro y se dedicó enteramente al beso. Hundió muy suavemente la lengua contra los otros labios y se sorprendió de la suavidad del tacto, una sensación de placer le recorrió la espina dorsal, como un escalofrío, cuando Takami entreabrió los labios contra los suyos, juntando sus lenguas y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, entregado al deseado momento. Sakuraba metió una mano bajo la camiseta del moreno, buscando más tacto, buscando piel. Poco a poco fue dejando que la mano de la nuca bajara hasta la espalda, y antes de que se diera cuenta Takami ya lo tenía recostado a lo largo del banquillo, sobre él, besándolo, el rubio tenía ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejándose acariciar y querer.

-Takami-san… - el moreno dejó de besar su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos, Sakuraba se arrepintió, no esperaba que su mirada fuera tan penetrante.

-Dime. –el rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían, selló los labios y volvió a entreabrirlos, no sabía que decir. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

-No sé decirlo con palabras. – Susurró al fin, sonrojándose. Se sentía tonto.

-Conozco la sensación – Takami le sonrió, mientras besaba su mejilla. – Te dejaré que me escribas una carta de respuesta para que puedas pensarte lo que quieres decirme – susurró en su oído. – Con la pluma en mano todo fluye mejor. – Sakuraba sonrió de vuelta.

-Abrázame. – eso resumía bastante lo que quería decirle,"abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes", más súplica que petición, era lo único que se animaba a decir.

Siempre creyó que el día en que se enamorara habría alguna señal que se lo indicara, algún cartel de neón lo suficientemente grande para advertirle, tal vez los burros volarían y el tiempo se pararía. Algo importante debía ocurrir, algo importante que avecinara el cambio… algo… Pero no era así como había ocurrido. Se había enamorado sin darse a penas cuenta, en unos minutos, en unos segundos.

Ya le habían robado el aire.

Ya le habían robado sus pensamientos.

Y el tiempo seguía corriendo, los burros seguían pegados a la tierra y el mundo parecía no inmutarse. Quiso saltar de alegría e ir gritándolo por todo el instituto, que todos se enteraran de que era feliz, que todos supieran que aunque sus vidas seguían corriendo a lo largo de la línea del tiempo sin inmutarse algo había cambiado. Ya nada sería como antes.


End file.
